Mukatsu
by passionatetigress
Summary: Yaoi Naruto is a 28 year old high school teacher, who is the lover of Itachi. The only problem is that Itachi is his 16 year old student. ItaNaru. OK I FINALLY HAVE THE REAL VERSION UP! IT HAS ONE MORE TO GO! EPILOGUE IS GOING TO BE HERE SOMETIME


**Mukatsuku**** (to feel sick of_)**

**Summary: Naruto is a 28 year old high school teacher, who is the lover of Itachi. The only problem is that Itachi is his 16 year old student.**

**Disclaimer: Okay I do not own Naruto. This is also just a spur of the moment thing going on okay. I'm tryin' to update… Please enjoy this for now.**

**Bunri (CRISIS)**

"Mmmm Itachi," I yelled as pleasure reeked havoc through my body. Oh those hands which encased sin upon my body plowed into my very soul. Those clean hands, such beautiful clean hands, which I, Naruto stained, had caused the state of sadistic crisis I'm in right now.

This pleasure, unbearable, mind blowing, europhic sensation was not meant to be.

It was so wrong…

This wasn't supposed to happen…

I wasn't given time to dwell on my thoughts before I was sent back, struck by waves of pleasure. I looked at him through my hazy eyes, trying so desperately to pick up the pieces of my shattered self.

He was a god, pale skin milky like the moon, tall lean body encased in lean muscle. His enticing crimson orbs looked deeply into mines- only adding to my aroused state of mind. His long, jet black hair was let loose, but it was plastered to his gleaming, sweaty body.

Itachi Uchiha, this beautiful creature who's ambition would surprise some people. His stoic forte immobilized all thinking and common sense from by being was the very thing that had got me. I was pulled, like an invisible magnetic force, to his cold passion.

His soft lips dominated over me once more as he sucked on my neck, Kami that devilish tongue drove me to the darkest places of sin! I moaned wantonly under him, feeling his entire being above me was enough to drive me crazy!

"Itachi," my small gentle voice pleaded.

"Yes Naruto- sen- sei," he played teasing me. This boy, he knew more about me than I myself. This was all too sickening.

You wanna know why?

….

….

I'm 28 years old….

And Itachi.

"Ah Itachi," I say as he teases that sweet spot inside of me with those accursed digits of his.

And Itachi is my 16 year old art student…

Fureau (to come into contact with)

Well I should start where it all began. How rude of me. Hi my name is Naruto Nazikame, and I'm a 28 year old Art teacher. The beauties of life are never taught in a proper way. The flabbergasting visions I've seen can what many people can call the most disgusting.

Well, to get straight to the point, I had just gotten a job at one of the most prestigious Art schools in all of Japan. Of course I was all but too excited, not the bragging rights that I was able to get a job at the number one school in all of Japan, but…

I was able to teach art.

On the first day of school, I was quite nervous to see how these teens would react to me. I mean it isn't everyday that a Japanese tan, blue eyes, blond male walks in and begins to teach you on how to do proper shading, cascading strokes!

Not to mention that many people say I dress was too young for my age. I watched them rush in through my rectangle shaped glasses, waiting for them to settle down. After all, they probably had so many stories to tell to each other about the summer.

Well the bell had rang and they still had not noticed me, so I took myself off the top of my desk and began to walk to the chalk board writing on it. I'm guessing the loud tapping had caught their attention.

"Um, no mean to be rude Blondie, but what are you doing," someone asked trying to get through my weird behavior. I ignored the question and continued writing, not at all feeling any remorse for that student.

I remember hearing high heels tapping behind me, and then they expectantly stopped. When I was finally done I turned around, and almost dropped my pen.

A girl with bubble gum pink hair, and jade eyes glared at me dangerously before she said, "You know it's rude to ignore someone just like that."

"What's your name ," I asked her smiling. I think she took it offensively by the look of disgust in her face.

"Look you may be super hot and all, but don't think you're gonna get anywhere," she said with an attitude. Kami, already the first day and I had made an enemy with a student.

"Well, I'm Naruto, and I'll be your new teacher for the year," I said with a wide grin on my face. At first it started off with a few snickers, and then they all erupted into an all out laugh.

"Oh HAHA YOU'RE HALARIOUS," one person wailed with laughter.

"You… A teacher," the girl laughed, "Gosh you're funny."

I had pulled off my glasses and looked sharply at the class, "Don't let my attire fool you. I am Mr. Nazikame."

Slowly the laughter died down, and they looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Sakura, you know you just said our teacher is super hott," a brunette, tan male said.

"Shut up Kiba," she blushed.

"Now, now children, if you guys would mind. Okay people," I said scanning over them. Now that I really had a good look my class was actually very small. After getting all the boring stuff out of the way, my first period had ended abruptly. Damn those second years…

That's how all my classes were like until 6th period. By sixth period, I was so enveloped in paper work that I didn't hear the door open. It all happened so fast, that when I spilled my papers and fell right on the floor, I was too encased in crimson orbs.

Goodness this piece of art was far better than any I've ever seen. Dominance surrounded his being, his stature proud and straight. Blood flowed to my cheeks, causing the heat to make my face blush.

"Oh goodness," I said in a disheveled mess. I scrambled to pick up the littered papers across the floor, before I saw elegant fingers seemingly glide and pick up the forms. You could tell her was an artist, the way his hands worked with swan like grace- even put me at awe.

"Tha-Thank you," I stuttered, mentally slapping myself for my all of a sudden speech impairment. I silently cursed to myself as the blush on my face deepened further. I could feel his eyes burning every inch of my body, penetrating it like a damn needle.

He merely gave me a 'Hn.' before taking his seat, and soon class had started. I soon found out that I was going to really enjoy my 6th more than the rest of the others.

Actually more than I expected.

Iri (entering)

"Okay," I began, "I need you all to pair up because were going to be doing an exercise that involves two people."

The class almost busted in smiles until I said, "No pun intended."

"Naruto," a teenager said, "you're no fun."

I laughed at Suigetsu, "That's wonderful to hear."

"With your partners I'm going to need you to describe them as best as you can," I ordered, and they all gladly obeyed. I quickly learned that I was one of the most favored teachers at this school. I seemingly got along with everybody, seeing that it is the second quarter I've gotten along with a lot of people.

But even now… that boy, Itachi Uchiha was his name, was such a mystery. He was dead of all passion; I've never seen such a talented, yet soulless painter.

It was like a wonderfully mute singer.

I saw that everybody was partnered but Itachi. He always did like to work solo.

After 5 minutes of looking around, I made my way up to Itachi. He was partnered with no one, so I decided to make myself his partner.

"Hi Itachi," I smiled softly, as I sat right next to him. His crimson orbs looked at me, a perfectly arched eyebrow up in question.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have no partner. Could I be yours," I asked.

"Nazikame-san," he began until I interrupted him.

"Just Naruto please."

"Naruto," he tested me name on his lips as if he was playing with them, "here."

Just as he handed me his paper the bell had rang, and I waved the class off to dismiss them. I looked down at the paper seeing what he had written.

His description of this person was so beautifully written, I couldn't help but blush at each and every single word he used to describe the said person.

_A standing sunflower was the blossoming beauty unmatched by no others. Its short statue was only 5 foot 6, but his glowing heart had grown past even the heights of the heavens, raining down on people with luminous grace. Tan skin, smooth as a flowers petal encased over the lithe body, its beautiful hair had blessed the being with snippets of the sun. It flows in the wind, medium/ long feathered hair run like golden threads. A delicate face, pink lips as soft as silk; face as flawless as a Goddess. Those gems called eyes were so unearthly, it seemed as though a piece of a summer sky was created into cerulean irises. They were the very window to it's soul…_

I read this flabbergasted, really wondering who he was describing. I mean there weren't that many people with golden hair, but it was hard to tell. There were a handful of students with blond hair, whether it was bleached or natural. I quickly folded the paper neatly, tucking it into my pocket.

As I had taken to my desk, all that was on my mind was those words he used. It wouldn't leave my mind- those were words of wanting, yearning, but for what? Well maybe as, for who?

XxXx

It was time for the annual Arts Fair at the school, it was only a week away and every single teacher had to at least submit. I was running down the hallways, it was only a week until the festival, and I had gotten a copy of applications. My feet must have twisted when I turned a sharp corner of the room, it seemed kinda like fate wanted to bite me in the ass again, I tripped, but not before a strong pair of arms caught me before I feel.

"Itachi," I blushed deeply, "I'm so sorry!"

"Naruto- sensei you seem to always be falling for me," he smirked, and I blushed again.

"What are you doing out here," I asked looking down to pick up all my papers. Hey don't blame me! I couldn't really look at him, he was always causing me to blush.

"Same could be asked for you," he fired back when he took all the papers from my hands neatly organizing them.

"I'm getting applications for my class, speaking of class-"

"I have a free day all day," He said already answering my question. I attempted to glare at him, but it turned more into a pout. I could have sworn I saw something flash into his eyes for a quick moment only to have it disappear just as quick. We began to walk to my class together, casually talking.

Finally we had entered my room before they had began to settle down.

I looked around before a glared was thrown my way.

"Hehe… sorry for running so late class but," I was interrupted again for the second time this day by another Uchiha.

"Why is Itachi here dobe," the younger Uchiha, Sasuke, said ignoring the fact that he called his own teacher a dead last.

"Well brother, Naruto- sensei needs help, so I am here to assist him in anyway."

The class broke out in cat calls of 'OOOOO Nazikame-sensei.'

"NO PUN INTENDED," I shouted back at them seeing them erupt in laughers.

"Okay," I tried to continue, "the art fair is coming up. I got applications for it, and this year's theme is the Seven Deadly sins."

Some of my students looked really interested but most looked as though they just wanted to have fun in my class.

"Ok I guess let's continue on with today's lesson."

Batsu (attack)

When the festival had come, I couldn't help but smile. I dressed my best, seeing as though there would be so many parents I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them. I quickly tried to take out all the invisible crinkles in my fitting maroon silk button up shirt that complemented my black fitting trousers.

I casually walked around meeting and greeting many parents, I swear I felt like the underdog. All these people made so much money, but then I wondered how life would be like for them if they actually did something they enjoyed.

"Nazikame-san," I heard a deep silky voice call me, too enticed by its trance I turned around.

My student Itachi was as many people would say was dressed to the nines. I bet you his damn black suit was more than my apartment and car put together. I felt my legs move on their own accord as I greeted him with a smile. Trust me; I had a lot of hope in Itachi. His potential was unmistakable, and I hope that I'll be able to utilize it into something excellent.

"Itachi, it's nice to see you here! Where's your family," I asked, seeing him narrow his crimson eyes at the mention of their names. Typical teenagers I suspected.

A man who stood next to Itachi looked down at me; I could literally feel his eye begin to pick at every single flaw in me. I felt so belittled under his gaze.

I bowed in respect, "Hello Uchiha-san, your son Itachi is such a great pleasure to have in class."

I saw Fugaku give Itachi a cold look before he returned to me with a cold chilling voice, "As expected of Itachi."

I would have said more but Fugaku had to excuse himself from Itachi and went to see one of his associates of some sort.

As Itachi and I sat next to each other, we watched the beautiful art some to stage, listened to the beautiful music float like angels.

I was so proud when my last student was on stage… Well, it was actually anonymous, so it was going to be read aloud by someone else.

_Beautiful melodies encased,_

_Sinful that in which you are._

_You are the answer to my problem,_

_Yet you are not apart of the solution._

_Envious__ stares upon the wind,_

_Caressing the body I __lust__ for._

_But in my __greed__,_

_My __pride__ holds me back._

_Your silhouette sends my eyes haywire,_

_Hazing them with clouded __wrath__._

_I am blinded,_

_So insanely slow,_

_This __sloth__ driving us further apart,_

_I starve for the delicate taste of your body._

_I yearn to satisfy this __gluttony__ that resides in me,_

_Oh the sin in which you are!_

The entire time the mystery person was speaking my mind was in a trance, those words in which they used painted such a vivid picture in my mind, using all aspects of the seven deadly sins! It was just outstanding.

But even the greatest things in life can be dangerous

(Weakened)

Even after all the encores and cheers for the poem, I myself couldn't keep them out my mind. It was someone in my class but just who. I was still wondering who it was even on my drive to my home. Remember now Art is such an important aspect of my life, it was my passion, what drove me into the person that I am today.

I quickly found myself in my over the top, yet so comfortable fluffy creamy colored bath robe and orange pajama set. I relaxed in my lazy boy just reading my book. I'd put my hair in a clip, I mean some of my hair was still framing my face but I really didn't care. I'd adjusted my glasses, and as I began to read until I heard someone knocking at my door.

Putting down my book, I walked to my door wondering just who would come this late at night. It was weirdly normal for many of my students to come at all hours of the day; I offered my home as a shelter for anyone.

"Itachi," I said surprise I was attempting to hide clearly evident in my voice, "don't you think that kinda weird to come to my house at ten o'clock?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said waltzing into my apartment. He was wearing the same thing still, and I couldn't help but look at the wondering look in his eyes as he sat down on my black couch.

"Well Itachi," I began, "I was kinda disappointed that you weren't in the festival…. I mean Itachi the way you express yourself is amazing. I just always wonder what drives you."

Kami, I was going to soon learn that the question I asked- I really wasn't ready to hear the answer to.

It felt kinda awkward with all the silence thick in the air, had I offended him? I began to twiddle my fingers nervously feeling the apology begin to rise in my throat.

When Itachi looked at me again, I felt in that trance once more. His crimson eyes, I'd never seen them gleam with such passion before. They swam with a fiery blaze, for so long they had been hidden from the world, and suddenly they decided to unleash their unearthly hold onto me.

Well, if you must know, I am a man with a great love of passion. But never was I ready for the kind that would drive me absolutely insane.

"Naruto," he said grasping my chin lightly with his magical fingers, "you are so innocent… I find it very cute."

"Cc-c-CUTE," I sputtered loudly, not really understanding or liking the direction this was leading to.

"Yes, you Naruto are like any other. You should know the answer you asked me."

Look at this moment I may seem dumb, but trust me I am very smart. In my mind I felt like I was solving a murder, having the evidence right in front of my face, yet I just couldn't see it!

There was also one more reason that I really couldn't think just as much as I wanted to. I felt something pulling Itachi towards my face, my eyes drowning in that ablaze gaze he sent towards my way. In a total trance I lost control of myself to his gaze. I felt the clutches slipping away until…

"No," I jumped back, "I don't get you."

A smirk formed on those devilish lips of his and I quickly got up to go inside my safety place.

As I walked down the dimmed hallway, I found myself pinned against the wall. Chills ran up and down through my body as I felt cool, minty, breath ghost over my skin.

"Itachi, let me go," I pleaded with him.

"Naruto- sensei I want to show you my seven deadly sins," Itachi breathed huskily. His elegant hands traveled down my body, and I cursed myself to hell. My body leaned into his touches, drowning in his word play.

"Itachi," I said, more of moaned. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but sensations can make a person disregard all mentality and just delve into pleasure.

"Have you ever heard around the school, what a Uchiha wants a Uchiha get Nazikame-san," Itachi questioned me. His lips ghosted over my neck, feeling it move with the elegance of a swan.

"Well, Naruto-sensei I have grown ever so fond of you."

"Ah," I moaned arching into his body. My blood felt as though it was on fire, as molten lava of passion erupted from me. His hands began to touch, and caress myself. But Itachi, he was a sadistic person, I would soon learn. Slowly he was stroking me to life, all at the same time, grinding himself against me.

My eyes were half mast in bliss; I've never had something, nor felt anything of this manner before. This sixteen year old teenager had made me, A 28 year old teacher into a mass of silk, bending me to his every whim.

"Yes, my Uchiha Pride had been captured by you and as the telling goes…"

I hadn't noticed by Itachi had let go of my hands and began to rid me of my clothes.

"Ita-ITA…chi, no this isn't right," I pleaded with him. I was drowning still, affected by his illness of infatuation. He quickly disrobed me in a matter of mere seconds, and I felt his unwavering eyes eat my body, taking in the sight of my worst form.

A soft pink blush brushed over my cheeks, my body glistened with a very thin sheet of sweat. Itachi had taken my arms and slammed me into my room door.

"Ah," I mewled in pleasure before I quickly covered my mouth realizing mistake.

"Hmm, my sensei likes pain."

"Itachi no, stop this right now. You could get kicked out for something like this!"

For the first time I've taught at the academy I saw Itachi's eyes soften before they were once again laced with a fire unlike any other.

"You see Naruto-san, that's another reason why I envy you. You're so selfless, here I am indulging in the fine treasures of your body," he said grasping my chin. As I went to speak, I felt his lips crash into mines with unspeakable words.

His lips were sweet poison to me; they were deadly but so addicting. His lips molded over mines ushering me to give in more. My mind, and body screamed yes, but my soul told me another.

My soul was being shattered in the will of battles, it told me the same, but I just couldn't give in. Dear Kami, believe me I was being tested by this.

Finally I gave into this disease and submitted into Itachi. I purred into his mouth, hesitantly brushing our tongues together. An electric spark was all it had taken from the sheer dominance of him. Our tongues played, and danced with one another in a forbidden dance of lust diving into the darkest areas of taboo desires kept restrained from the world.

I pulled back drunk with a storm of sensations exploding through my body. I tried to catch my breath, but as soon as I pulled away, his lips were once more on top of mines stealing my precious air away from me.

Constantly we kept breaking apart to only come back together, but revamped. It continued on and on, seemingly an endless eternity of steamed bliss.

Finally he had pulled away, though I was breathless, he still continued to devour my body. Lips trailed hot kisses down my neck, and no these kisses did not burn with the passion of fire.

No, they scolded me the icy burning of subzero temperatures. My blue eyes rolled to the back of my head, he'd found my sweet spot.

"Mmm, Naruto-sensei, another sin you have brought out of me," he teased giving a long, torturous lick, "I cant stop eating the delicacies of your delicious body. This glutton in inside me can no longer stand the taste of your body and I feel I must have it all!"

"Itachi," I sang when he ripped off my pajama top, wrapping my legs around his body giving me just a preview of his body. My back rubbed up and down against the wooden door, feeling the sweet grinding friction of our bodies rubbing together, almost molding as one.

"I must taste more of you," he urged forward. My hands fumbled, but finally I had found the handle to my room. Just as I began to turn it, he flipped me back around so that my back was against his toned chest.

I bit my lip to hold in a breathless sigh when I felt his hands travel down my body, its magical pathway calling my body to life. His hand disappeared into my bottoms before I had to let my lip go before it began to bleed.

"Ahnn….ughn," I said incoherently trying my best to put together to describe what I was feeling. His soft hands rubbed my length up and down, slowly, teasing me to hardness. Kami, I wanted to touch him so badly, place my hands on anything just to get a grip on anything!

As I tried to free them from his clutches, I found myself being pumped faster, and that's when I just gave up and melted into his touches. Yes, my body cried! I'd finally given into his will, but dear gods that little voice in my head kept pestering me!

Oh how I was driven insane by Itachi. I could hear his even breaths in my ear, compared to my ragged ones where I so desperately gasped for air.

There was a heat pooling around my stomach, It felt like I had tasted heaven. It been so long, and it felt as though my body was naturally calling out to Itachi.

"Itammm Itachi pl-ah-ease not here," I whimpered.

"Then where Naruto, where," he toyed with my mind. I had learned more about my student just now: he masters in the art of torture, mind games, and play of words.

The perfect attributes of a sadistic artist.

A long moaned sprang forth from my throat when he jacked me off with the speed of a cheetah.

"I-In mmmy room AH," I arched into him as I came so hard into his hands. White had taken over my vision, or maybe it was just my foggy glasses? Either way, I was drained beyond reason, hell my voice was tired from moaning so much that I didn't have time to object Itachi when he scooped me up in his arms and threw me on the bed, his body joining mines soon enough.

When my sense of mind came back, I looked up and saw him licking his fingers with my essence. I blushed and looked away, afraid of what his reaction just might be to the taste of myself.

"Delicious," his deep voice carried out like rivets of dark chocolate. I tried to hide my body from him, but that was quickly put to an all time stop when he pinned me onto the bed. Kami, I am so fucking submissive, I really can't help it though.

"Don't hide your body from me ever again. My greed will get the best of me and soon this primal wrath will break free and take you so badly."

I looked at him, he'd removed his top, and there was a _BIG _tent in his pants. His face had a slight flush to it, but that damn smirk laid in place. He was so unearthly, goodness I hadn't seen such beauty since…

My flashback was cut off when he tore off my bottoms and began to lick down my chest. I arched into his mouth when he latched onto my nipples, feeling his mouth lap around them. They reacted to his tongue, loving the sensuous actions placed upon my body.

He finished his task with the swiftness of the wind, and blew down performing his act upon my body. His pale fingers traced my upper body, beginning to paint imaginary lines of beautiful imaginary art work upon my body.

Suddenly I felt his hands leave my upper body, I was a bit saddened, I must admit mentally, but I'd never say out loud in the open to further his damn Uchiha pride. I was placed into confusion when he threw my thighs over his strong shoulders.

I almost let a giggle when he began to kiss my inner thigh, this was a very sensitive and ticklish part of me. I let out small giggles when he began to kiss my thigh further, feeling him smirk against my skin.

One of my giggles unfortunately dies and swam into a moan when his mouth enclosed itself around my length.

Dear gods in the heavens above, his mouth was so wet, and hot. My breath hitched, and I clutched to the sheets as if my life depended on it. I could feel his mouth teasing me, going around the top his tongue moving in deep wavy motions. My back arched painfully as his throat began to slide down myself, enveloping my sex down his throat.

He began to hum, or should I say moan, and my right leg jerked as my toes curl in pure bliss.

"a-a…mn," I was trying to keep quite, but his now fast bobbing head was keeping my entire body barely in focus. I quickly covered my mouth with both hands, to stop myself from shouting in ecstasy. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to stop myself from fall prey to his horrible play. I was his sensei, someone his parents should trust…!

My eyes snapped open when a slick finger slid inside of me probing my insides. I was too captures in his mouth while his fingers were in search for my golden treasure. Needles of hot sexual tension began to build up inside my body, I'm surprised I've even lasted this long. It's such a long time…..

His fingers are ghosting over my insides, and they brush over something that made me see stars before my vision turned white and I came so hard in his mouth.

"Ky-AH!" I moaned for the ages to hear. Hot white buzzing sang in my ears, and I found my body so out of breath..

I could barely make out what was going on, but I could see Itachi hover above my body and begin to plant butterfly kisses down my face. I open my eyes in surprise by the intimate gesture, and I could see the confused reflection of my own eyes in his own ladled ones.

Once more I was caught off guard when Itachi began to speak to me.

"Naruto-kun, I wish you could see how beautiful you really are. You're a marveling creature, and your heart is what brought me to you. I just want to show you, how much I truly care for you Nazikame-san."

"Itachi, I'm your teacher, how would this ever work out," I asked getting my strength back inside my body.

"Naruto, don't worry about them. What do you want," he asked me. I'd almost forgotten his fingers were inside of me, but they had stilled. But I could feel them trembling inside me, almost as though they had wanted to escape from inside me.

"Itachi you're 16. I'm 28 I mean….you…the school. What would your parents think?!"

"Damn them Naruto, please I'm begging you," Itachi said softly, "let me show you."

"Show me what," I said searching into his eyes for his sincerity.

They were just absolute.

My mouth let out a silent scream, as Itachi began to enter me. I felt as though I was being stretch to the fullest, and I needed something to hang onto. His cock was still going inside me, slowly, inch by agonizing inch until he was at the hilt.

"Ita," I whined in pain. I felt his rock hard length twitch inside of me as Itachi's entire being was hit with an unbearable ordeal of pleasure.

"Na..ruto-kun. You're so tight," he sliding out of me. I winced in pain slightly, still trying to get used to having something so big inside of my body. He set his pace at a steady speed, allowing my body to get used to the giant intrusion.

I closed my eyes trying to relax my body as best as I could. I could still feel my body move slightly up and down along side with Itachi, engaging in our forbidden dance. An almost unnoticeable moan came from my mouth, before I felt him grip my hip and give an experimental thrust inside my body.

"Mnn," I hissed before his speed began to increase inside of me. Faster and deeper he went inside of me, and I felt as though I was being pushed off the edge of the Earth into a paradise of heaven.

I opened my eyes just as Itachi swooped down and hooked my right leg under his right arm and braced his left hand against my left shoulder as he continued his fast pace inside of the confines of my body.

"Itachi," I purred as he angled his thrust hitting my bundle of nerves inside me. My vision began to get slightly blurry feeling his cock pound me relentlessly into the bed. My legs tightened around his waist, bringing him deeper inside me.

My primal instinct began to take over, and I began to moan wantonly as his thrust turned angry and violent. I felt my body being punished as the sound of skin slapping against skin sang through out the room.

My bed cried in protest as it took a brutal beating against my wall carried on the beating of a Congo drum. Fresh salty water began to build up in my eyes, feeling as though they were drowning in the pools of built of pleasure.

The sweet sensation of Itachi pounding inside me took no tool of pain on me, only the fierce racing of adrenaline rush was over whelming my body with untold senses.

I felt bliss.

I heard nothing but passion.

I saw forbidden areas of pleasure.

I tasted the sweet delicacies

I smelled the seasonings of pure brutal ecstasy.

"Hah…. Shit! …Itachi." I gripped onto his shoulders for dear safety as the melody of his name came out as a prolonged musical note. I looked at him, even through the rapid abuse and the dumbfounded pleasure laden trance encased in me I could still see his face.

Dear heavens they sat beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, but I think no one could disagree that this person was no more the definition of beauty as in this moment.

His eyes had grown darker, and were swimming with a storm of emotions, as a flush was spread across his lean muscular body. His long hair was plastered to his face as it held on to the tire as its last life time.

Time seemingly was endless when he lifted his gaze from my body and finally looked into my eyes. I was caught off guard, that when my orgasm hit me, I was going through multi- orgasmic convulsions.

It only took a little until I felt something hot shoot inside me.

I didn't care.

I was much too tired and weak to even care. Yes, physically I was tired, but in a mental state I thought about too many things?

I this just a moment's pleasure, or an ever lasting treasure in which I was blessed with? It was all just too much for me, so gathering the last amount of strength I quickly grabbed the sheets and gathered myself at the head board of the bed.

I couldn't look at him, there was much too much shame built inside of my body. I opened my mouth in a silent gasp as I felt Itachi's essence spill down my legs and onto the sheets.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the only thing that would come out was a pathetic cry of pure agony. I cried, and cried, my heart out. The only sound I heard now was the uncontrollable wailing coming from my hoarse throat. I cried my heart that was treacherous, the soul that betrayed me, and my mind that had a conspiracy against my well being.

Finally I had cried until my eyes were painfully red and puffy and a deep flush resided over my face.

I thought Itachi may have left, disgusted at the behavior I had shown. I thought I had just fell asleep in my bead until I noticed that I've never felt this complete with just a blanket around me. My blanket never had a soothing, and calm heart beat.

"Naruto, gomen if I made you feel used in any way," I wanted to just push him away but that would be useless.

"Why, why would you do such a thing Itachi," I asked almost ready to cry but all my tears were gone, "I betrayed everyone."

Itachi said nothing as he just pulled away from me, feeling him gently lay me down so that my belly was on the bed. I saw him sit on the edge of the bed and run his fingers through his hair, before letting out a sigh.

"Naruto," he said taking down his hair "my lust has never gotten the best of my. I lost control of my actions."

"Is.." I was cut off by a hush.

"Let me finish. I lost control of my actions, but don't think that they was nothing giving me a basis for what I did."

"When,… when did this all begin," I pleaded to him.

"When I first remember you teaching the first lesson. Many people congratulate me for my work, boasting on and on vexing me constantly with their rants of my superb work. But you were the first to realize the individual me. You saw the Itachi that was not the prodigy, not the genius, or top classman. You analyzed me, broke me down into components. I don't think you know but most of the class has fallen in love with you, but none on the level in which mines is classified because most certainly it isn't love."

When he had told me that, it was a jolt to my heart. Come one you must admit, if you already feel used it wouldn't be the best uplifting thing to say.

"Itachi, this isn't right. This is wrong, you don't know what people go through when they have a forbidden affair," I urged into his head, my voice was raspy so I couldn't scream like I wanted to.

"Forbidden or taboo Naruto-kun? This is perfectly normal- all I ask of you is to let this socially unacceptable relationship form."

I looked at his before I replied, "Itachi this isn't as simple as you may think! You- and I..."

I tried to find the proper words to even try and justify what i was trying to speak, but nothing could come forth.

I was just blank once more.

"Ok...."


End file.
